Inopportune
by Phoenyxx
Summary: One shot. Light shounen ai: Kira x Athrun x Kira. A scene with Athrun and Kira in the Archangel sickbay.


**Inopportune**

**A/N: **Greetings. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I wrote this a few weeks ago and just decided to post it. It's just a scene; there really is no plot to this.

**Note: **Occurs after the battle in Orb.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny.

------------------------------

"You shouldn't have gone into battle."

The sound of a knife gliding across the apple was the only noise in the room before Athrun shifted in his bed and spoke up, "I couldn't let you fight alone."

Kira shook his head and glared pointedly at him, "You're hurt." He continued to peel the apple in his hands.

"It's a small price to pay to see you well." The coordinator winced when he tried to shrug.

His frown caused by frustration melted into an indulgent smile. "I don't want to see you hurt. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Just like how you took care to plummet into the ocean inside Freedom?" sniped back Athrun. Kira stiffened at that mention and Athrun continued, "I'd rather be hurt physically than suffer through the grief over your death, Kira." He added in afterthought, "Again. For the third time."

The older coordinator didn't reply. Instead, he finished peeling the apple and handed him a slice. "Apple?"

Athrun frowned, "No thanks."

Kira sighed and retracted the offer. "Don't be guilty. It wasn't your fault."

"I could've stopped Shinn, the pilot of Impulse."

"It doesn't matter what you could've done. It's in the past. It's over." Kira rested a gentle hand on his brow, right on top of the bandages. "Don't dwell on the 'what ifs' and focus on the present."

Athrun paused for a few moments and then stated, "I punched him afterwards."

His eyes widened slightly from surprise. "You did _what_?"

"You know. Punched him. Right across the jaw." Athrun sighed. "Though right now I feel slightly guilty over that action. He only did what he thought was right."

Kira smothered an uncharacteristic laugh and bit into the apple. He commented glibly, "Guilt machine."

"Pardon?" Athrun narrowed his eyes, thinking he misheard him.

"You're like a guilt machine," repeated Kira. "You blame yourself for everything that goes wrong."

"I suppose so…"

"Don't. It's not healthy." The older coordinator smiled affectionately. "I should leave you to rest. I think your pain is talking."

Athrun shook his head slowly and clasped his hand around his wrist. "No. My mind is clear for the first time in days, Kira. Stay for a bit more."

He retorted, "Then you have to eat." Kira pointed towards the tray of food at the foot of Athrun's bed.

"I'm not hungry."

Kira smiled oh-so-sweetly, "I've learned a few moves from Cagalli on force-feeding when I was her patient."

Athrun paled and licked his dry lips nervously, "I see."

"Mhmmm..." He gave him a sunny and smug grin. "So unless you want me to force-feed you, I suggest you pick up that spoon yourself."

"…This isn't quite fair," muttered Athrun as Kira attempted to prop him up using pillows.

"Deal with it." Kira brought the tray over. "At least Cagalli isn't here to baby you."

Athrun choked down his laughter. "Cagalli babied you?"

He nodded forlornly. "It was quite embarrassing…The crew won't stop teasing me after that."

The younger man really couldn't help it. "'In comes the flying airplane?'"

"Athrun!" Kira turned slightly red.

The blue-haired coordinator took a bite of food and swallowed. "Well, Kira, older sister knows best, right?"

"Please don't start that as well."

"Alright," snickered Athrun, deciding to have pity on him.

They fell into a lulling silence as Athrun ate his lunch and Kira polished off his apple.

When Athrun finished, Kira looked at the empty tray with amusement. "You were saying about not being hungry?"

"Well I wasn't, but then you threatened me."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Kira's eyes brightened even further, "I almost forgot."

"What did you forget?"

"Not forget. _Almost_ forget."

"Right." Athrun watched curiously as his companion rummaged through the drawers at the far end of the room.

Kira smiled pleasantly as he approached Athrun again. In his right hand, he was holding a small dish with five different kinds of pills.

"Oh no," moaned Athrun pitifully. "I hate pills."

"Athrun, stop complaining." Kira rested his free hand on his shoulder as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. "It'll make you feel better."

Athrun murmured quietly, barely loud enough for Kira to hear, "Makes me feel like an old man in a retirement home."

Kira smiled teasingly, "With a hot nurse, I hope."

The other occupant in the room rolled his eyes, a grin tugging his lips, "Of course." He stole a kiss on the cheek.

"Take them then." Kira shoved him away good-naturedly and prodded the younger man.

"No. I think I can survive without the hundreds of chemicals in those things." Athrun pursed his lips, feeling slightly rebellious now.

"Athrun…" warned Kira as he tried to push the plate into his hand. "It will help with the pain."

The man glanced at Kira's pleading expression and then back to the pills. "No."

Kira frowned stubbornly, "Well then you give me no choice."

"Wh-?!"

Athrun was pushed against the pillows with gentle aggression and Kira pinned his right arm and hip down with his left knee.

"Kira!" yelped Athrun in surprise. "Is this how Cagalli force-fed you?"

But Kira ignored him while his right hand grappled against Athrun's left arm before he effectively pinned it down as well. He turned his piercing gaze onto the younger man, left hand balancing the pill tray. "You only have head trauma, so I'm pretty sure I'm not hurting you…that much."

"Pretty sure?" asked Athrun shrilly. His temple was throbbing lightly.

Violet eyes blinked curiously. "Why? Does it hurt?" Kira shook his head. "Nevermind that though. If you'd just take the medication the pain will go away accordingly."

Athrun leaned in close and commanded calmly, "Let me go."

Unfazed, Kira blocked his vision with the dish and said, "Take the pills first."

The two coordinators had a stare down, noses almost touching at the proximity.

"Athrun, don't be so stubborn."

"I'm stubborn?" he scoffed. "You're the one holding me down right now."

Kira loosened his hold slightly and responded, "I wouldn't have to if you'd just listen."

Athrun was about to retort when the door opened. Kira's head turned at the noise.

The new intruder stared at Kira and Athrun as they stared back.

Meyrin found her voice. "You and him…What?"

"This isn't what it looks like?" said Kira as he defended himself weakly.

"…What _does_ it look like?" murmured Athrun, almost to himself.

Meyrin squeaked when she heard Athrun's comment. It_ looked_ as if Kira was about to murder Athrun on his sickbed but she really couldn't imagine Kira doing that…so it had to be the other reason.

She squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks rushing with blood. It looked as if they were about to engage in something rather kinky.

Athrun, using Kira's shoulder as leverage, propped himself back up. "Meyrin-"

She opened her eyes and stuttered, "Sorry - really sorry - but I have to go!" She promptly fled the room before Athrun or Kira could add another word.

There was an oppressing silence before it was broken. Kira tiredly draped himself across Athrun's legs, the brief interruption making him instantly forget about the pills. "You shouldn't have said that."

He gave him an inquisitive look before he sneaked away another kiss on the cheek. "Stop sulking."

Kira mimicked him, "'…What _does_ it look like?'"

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have said that." Athrun fell silent and then nudged Kira teasingly. "I already have an excuse ready if she ever asks."

"Oh?"

"Mhmmm…" He grinned widely as he reached towards the medication and popped one into his mouth. "I can blame it on my crazy best friend and the pain medication."

------------------------------

**End**

Yes. I blame this on the allergy meds. I also will now note at the slow-moving-ness of this fandom. Guess I'm not the only one who kind of left?

Spyrit


End file.
